Chult
|religions = Eshowdow (an aspect of Shar), Thard Harr, Ubtao |imports = Food, jewelry, weapons |exports = Furs, gems, ivory, perfume |alignment = |inhabitants = yes |locations = yes |organizations = yes |settlements = yes |usethe = | source = FRCS | page = 103 }} Chult is located on an island in the southern part of the Trackless Sea, off the coast of Calimshan. Formerly, the land was located at the westernmost end of the Chultan peninsula. It is a mountainous jungle of savage beasts, hulking dinosaurs, and disease-ridden swamps. Savage human tribes, goblins, and even stranger monstrous folk haunt the thick jungles. Nevertheless, Chult draws adventurers who search for its legendary riches. The primordial Ubtao is almost exclusively revered in the land, for the divine powers of Faerûn awarded Ubtao the dominion over the land of Chult in exchange for the deity's vigilance over the threat from under the Peaks of Flame. It was also known as a safe place for pirates between 1479 - 1499 DR. Life and Society The humans of Chult live in tribal communities, consisting of a dozen or so families, which move from one area to the next when the poor soil of the largely-jungle covered peninsula becomes depleted. For hunting and defence they rely on primitive non-metallic weapons like clubs, bows and shortspears. Harder metals like iron and steel are unavailable to them, and the few brought in by outsiders are nowhere near enough to sufficiently arm any number of people. Magic is generally feared, and each tribal-family generally has only one wielder of arcane magic, performing hunting ceremonies and brewing potions to aid the hunters. Despite this restriction on arcane spellcasters, the number of people with an aptitude for magic is the same as anywhere else in Faerûn. Subsequently, the Chultan attitude towards the arcane causes some arcanists to flee into the jungle to practice their art alone. In the days before the Spellplague many also traveled to study in Mezro. Aside from humans, wild dwarves, goblins, aldani, ptera-men, bullywugs, and lizardfolk also inhabit the land. In smaller numbers are exotic creatures as chuuls, hydras, nagas, troglodytes, trolls, and wyverns. But the dominant predators of the land are the dinosaurs, worshipped by many of the natives as aspects of the primordial Ubtao. Geography The Jungle It is said by many that the jungles of Chult are the most dangerous places in Faerûn. The plants are intelligent predators while the predators themselves are massive and armed with huge teeth and claws. Insects bite and sting travelers almost constantly, the heat and humidity is almost unbearable and the undergrowth contains a multitude of poisonous snakes. Worst, however is the disease that runs rampant in the area. Most things in the jungle have some sort of illness or parasite and it is very easy to catch such illnesses off them. Even the water is tainted and must be boiled if you wish to drink. On top of all this, the intelligent creatures that eke out an existence in the dense foliage are perfectly happy (and sometimes go out of their way) to track travelers in order to hunt them down and kill them. Yuan-ti, batiri, and other species that have learned to survive in this place need food and adventurers tend to suit that need nicely. Yet those adventurers keep on coming in their droves to the Chultan jungles as rumours of endless veins of gold, huge gems and ruined empires stuffed to the brim with magic and riches keep surfacing in taverns across Faerûn and many are willing to brave the dangers of the jungle for a slice of that fabled wealth. Peaks of Flame Home to salamanders and other fiery creatures, the Peaks of Flame stand over a pair of iron doors that lead to the realm of the dead. When the doom of the world approaches, Dendar the Night Serpent (a terrible monster that feeds on the unremembered nightmares of all creatures) will break down these doors and escape into Toril. Valley of Lost Honor In the thickest parts of the jungle lies the Valley of Lost Honor, once the last refuge of the Eshowe (see History section below) before they were destroyed. Legends say that all of their wealth is left behind in caves here, while more sinister legends claim the evil deity of Eshowdow (Shar in disguise) resides here, recruiting followers and planning revenge. Wild Coast The jagged and treacherous coast of southwestern Chult creates a hazard for ships, and merchant ships from northern Faerûn have learned to give it wide berth. Fearing not only the cliffs, sailors speak of whirlpools, freak storms, aquatic monsters, flying dinosaurs and giant eagles. A few brave (or foolish) fortune seekers explore the caves along the coast, hoping they will lead into rich mines that lie under the jungle. Skull Shatter Peak A distinctive landmark on Northern most peak of the Mistcliffs. Important Sites ;Fort Beluarian :A small outpost belonging to the Flaming Fists, a mercenary company based in Baldur's Gate. The troops will work with adventurers to promote the cause of good, and provide shelter to adventurers in dire need. In spite of this goodwill, the city has, over the Hundred Years of Chaos, been burnt to the ground twice by local inhabitants of Chult only to be rebuilt by the Baldurians. The colony is also in competition with the much larger Port Nyranzaru. ;Mezro :Mezro was the largest civilized area in Chult and a holy city to the Chultan tribes. The city was generally peaceful and few people, except for outsider-adventurers, carried weapons. The city was protected by the undying baras of Ubtao and six paladin-like chosen who ruled the city. :Until 1363 DR the city was surrounded by a magical wall, preventing it from being seen and causing confusion in those who approached too closely, but after a victorious battle against the batiri goblins this protection was lowered. It was after this a safe haven for explorers battered by the harsh jungle until the Spellplague, at which point it collapsed into the earth. ;Port Nyranzaru :A harbor port settled by Amnians, Port Nyranzaru is also a mighty fortress, built to withstand pirate attacks and the threats of the jungle itself. Controlled by Amn, Nyranzaru is a booming, densely populated community that brings in much wealth for its parent state. Appendix References * Gallery File:Chultan peninsula.jpg|A map of Chult, circa 1372 DR File:Chult_1479 DR.jpg|A map of Chult, circa 1479 DR File: Category:Exports fur Category:Exports gems Category:Exports ivory Category:Exports perfume Category:Imports food and drink Category:Imports jewelry Category:Imports weapons Category:Islands Category:Locations in Southwest Faerûn Category:Locations in the Shining Sea Category:Locations in the Trackless Sea Category:Locations on the Chultan Peninsula